


I am here tonight

by elenilote



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 这！就是街舞 | Street Dance of China (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: Yibo is scared of thunderstorms, Jackson comforts him
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Wang Yi Bo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	I am here tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything will be fine in the morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/204843) by [elenilote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote). 



> [Inspired by Vienna Teng's Lullaby for a Stormy Night](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlmhMS_luX8) and my own earlier story based on the same song :) 
> 
> I wrote this in an hour so forgive me for any errors.

Stepping out to the sticky heat of a summer evening in Beijing after a long day spent at the sterile, air-conditioned studio should have been a relief. Instead, Yibo was met with a veritable wall of rain, making it hard to see further than a couple of meters ahead. Luckily the assistant was ready with an umbrella for the short, mad dash to the waiting car but still, Yibo felt the water leak into his trainers and soak the bottom of his pants. Looking out the window, Yibo felt his heart speed up at the sight of the dark clouds covering the little bits of sky he could see - a quick glance at the weather app on his phone only made him further anxious, there was a high chance of severe thunderstorms tonight.

Well at least he would be home for it and not at some hotel room fifteen floors above ground, he could close the blinds and turn the stereo on high and keep the lights on all night. He would be fine, no need to panic about anything. He would order some ramyeon for dinner and call Jackson before bed, that should settle him. Yibo liked to plan things ahead of time, it gave him a measure of peace and at least a pretense of comfort over his chaotic life, to always be on someone else's schedule was tiring so when Yibo was allowed free time just for himself, he tended to plan it meticulously. 

Dinner was yummy (but not as good as the stuff he ate when in Seoul) and with the curtains closed and the stereo on, Yibo could almost pretend he didn't hear the occasional thunderclap. It looked like the storm was easing off at last, he hadn't seen any lightning flashes in at least half an hour - that was good! So the sudden flash of lightning (so bright even through the blackout blinds) and the crash of thunder that felt like it shook his very bones surprised Yibo enough that he didn't even notice that the power had gone out for almost ten seconds after.

_Fuck fuck fuck **fuck**. _

He waited for another ten seconds for the power to come back on like it usually did but this time the apartment stayed stubbornly dark and quiet. Yibo felt the tendrils of panic take root in his chest, he had almost managed to get his fear of thunderstorms under control but obviously not all the way. What to do? Jackson's apartment was an option but no, he wouldn't make it - not with the thunder being so much more louder outside and the rain being so heavy and it would take so long with the traffic and what if power was out there too and...

The familiar cycle of intrusive thoughts drowned out everything else, somehow Yibo managed to curl up on the couch and pull the blanket over his head in an attempt to hide away from the lightning and the thunder ( _'mission not a success',_ his brain reported unhelpfully) - he didn't hear his phone chiming on the table or the click of the door opening a little later. Yibo truly felt like drowning, he couldn't quite get enough air into his lungs and his ears were full of cotton wool and everything was at the same time too loud and too muffled - it was a familiar unhappy dance he'd done with his anxieties for years now but he so wished it would just...go away. 

Yibo was startled out of his head by a gentle touch on his shoulder and a dip on the couch where someone sat next to him. 

"Hey you. Can you open your eyes for me, bae? Look at me, please?" Jackson's words were quiet, his voice gentle, his touch so comforting against Yibo's shoulder. 

Yibo uncurled himself enough to peer out from under the blanket to find Jackson's lovely face lit by the flashlight on his phone. 

"There you are, hey. I came as soon as I could, knew it would be bad and didn't want you to be alone too long. Sit up for me? Can you hold up for a minute while I find your tablet and rig up a little light for us?" Yibo nodded and let himself be manoeuvred into a sitting position, Jackson keeping up a quiet commentary all the while and slowly Yibo felt himself coming back down a little. 

He watched Jackson move around in his apartment with his phone lighting the way, his steps sure and confident - as they should, he knew the inside of Yibo's apartment probably better than his own, considering how little time he spent there these days. Soon enough, Jackson returned with Yibo's tablet and set it up on the table with his own twin next to it, one displaying a gentle lightshow and the other playing soft music to chase away the scary quiet in the apartment. 

"Here, have a drink," Jackson held out a bottle of water to Yibo and waited patiently while he opened the cap with ( _only slightly_ ) shaking fingers and drank half of it in one go. Not surprisinly, Yibo felt somewhat better afterwards and leaned his head against Jackson's shoulder in quiet thanks. He was still finding it difficult to talk for the knot in his chest, somehow the words just didn't come out but Jackson didn't mind - he was always happy to keep up the conversation on his own. 

"Sorry I wasn't here faster, I hate it when you're alone like this. I checked the news and they say the worst of the storm has passed on already, it's only the rain now and the power should be back on by the morning. And we won't even need the light when we sleep, right? So how about we sit here until you feel better and then we'll go to bed and I'll keep you close all night, you won't even remember this in the morning." 

Yibo snorted at that, that was true all right Jackson had the gift of making Yibo forget pretty much everything when he put his mind to it. 

"I'm glad you came, I thought about going to your apartment instead but wasn't sure if you were back yet," Yibo murmured against Jackson's shoulder, reluctant to break the quiet now that it had become peaceful instead of oppressive like earlier. "There's leftover ramyeon if you haven't eaten yet? It should still be warm..." 

Jackson tightened his hold on Yibo and dropped a kiss on his hair. "I already ate but thanks for thinking about me, babe. I recorded Yixing-ge and Chung-laoshi practicing tonight, want to watch with me? You look like you could use the distraction and they were both stupidly hot tonight, they knew I'd be seeing you later so pretty sure they put on a show just for us - how about it?"

Jackson was teasing now, of course the guys would go out of their way to show off for them - the same way him and Yibo did when it was their turn - it had become a game the four of them played, each couple trying to get the other as worked up as possible while still keeping the appearance of being perfectly innocent. Chung-laoshi had _years_ on all of them to practice and he took advantage of it every chance he got and him and Yixing-ge together were truly explosive - Yibo had wondered sometimes what they would look like outside the bright lights and the cameras at the studio, if they were this intense ( _or more?_ ) when alone and in bed together. Not that Yibo was particularly interested in exploring that in any further detail ( _neither was Jackson, thank goodness_ ) but he wasn't blind or immune. So yeah, he would enjoy watching two very handsome men dance themselves sweaty while snuggling up to his own perfect boyfriend. 

"I think I would like that very much, but can we go to bed for it? More room and then I can just fall asleep on you after," Yibo stood up and stretched - curled up on a ball on the sofa was not the most comfortable way to spend an evening for sure - and reached down for Jackson's hand to help him up. 

Jackson's answering smile lit up Yibo in all manner of ways, he truly was so very lucky that this wonderful creature had chosen him to share his light with. Everything would be fine in the morning, it always was with Jackson with him - maybe in the future Yibo would learn to trust that a bit more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yibo is canonically afraid of the dark and loud, sudden noises in it.


End file.
